


Something to Tell You

by Coeurire



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coming Out, David Rose Deserves Nice Things, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary David Rose, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/Coeurire
Summary: All Patrick wanted to do was take David’s face in his hands and kiss the worry away. But he waited patiently for David to get the words out.“Sorry, I just.” David gesticulated. “I’m not sure how to phrase this.”“Take your time.” Patrick smiled in a way that he hoped was reassuring.“Ugh, I’ll just spit it out.” David sighed.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 13
Kudos: 134
Collections: Anniversary





	Something to Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rose Apothecary 2020 Anniversary collection.

“Okay, okay, okay.” 

Patrick looked up from his mimosa. Truth be told, he was more of a Bloody Mary guy, but he wanted to do something special for his and David’s anniversary brunch, and he knew David preferred things that were sweet and fizzy. So in addition to their omelettes, and the pastries he’d bought special order from Ivan, he’d made a big batch of mimosas. He’d had to get up at 6 a.m. to make sure David wouldn’t try and upstage him. 

He’d thought it had been going great so far, until David said “Okay, okay, okay,” in that very particular voice of his that sometimes meant nothing was okay. It usually meant he had something really serious to talk to Patrick about. In fact, it must have been incredibly serious for him to bring it up on their anniversary. 

Patrick looked up, and reached one hand across the table. David took it, squeezed, and now Patrick was  _ really  _ worried. David was avoiding eye contact, too,

“What’s up?” he asked. He had half a mind to ask, “Did someone die?” but was a little worried that was actually the case. 

“It’s just, um.” David took his hand back and used it to fidget with his wedding ring. Patrick examined his husband. David looked worried, but not more worried than usual. His face twisted in all kinds of David-y ways, and he was trying to start a sentence but only succeeding with a cringing “Um…” 

All Patrick wanted to do was take David’s face in his hands and kiss the worry away. But he waited patiently for David to get the words out. 

“Sorry, I just.” David gesticulated. “I’m not sure how to phrase this.” 

“Take your time.” Patrick smiled in a way that he hoped was reassuring. 

“Ugh, I’ll just spit it out.” David sighed. “I’m nonbinary. Um, genderfluid to be exact. I’ve been questioning for a while now, but I never really had the courage to, like, explore before. I want to wear more skirts, and sometimes dresses, and other like, women’s clothing. Except maybe bras because I don’t really trust those weird little things on my body.” David gave a little mini-shudder in the cutest way, and Patrick was once again struck with the urge to kiss him. 

“And,” David continued, “I know you’re not exactly….into women. Which I’m not,” he said quickly, “and I don’t think I really want HRT--um, sorry, hormone replacement therapy. I’ve thought about it, and it’s not for me, I’m happy with how I look. I just want to be...treated more as a person than as a man. And I want people to use she/her/hers and they/them/theirs for me, in addition to he/him/his.” David sighed. “I don’t know if that makes sense. But irregardless, it’s our anniversary,” he said, and this part felt like it had been practiced in the mirror, “and you’re not allowed to be mad at me on our anniversary.” 

Patrick stared at his husband: black sweater with white hearts, black nails moving at a constant nervous clip, black skirt he couldn’t see under the table. He was trying to take a second to process everything, but David was impatient. 

“So?” he asked. 

Patrick got up, but David flinched back a little, like he was worried Patrick was trying to intimidate him, so he sat back down and instead reached out for David’s hand. The other took it, this time with both hands, holding tight as if at any moment Patrick would draw back. 

He didn’t. 

“Mad at you?” Patrick asked softly. “Why would I be mad at you for being yourself?” 

“I don’t know, I guess I just.” David sighed, looked down at their half-finished mimosa. “Tried to expect the worst.” 

“David, look at me.” 

And for the first time since they’d started talking, David met Patrick’s eyes. Patrick squeezed his hands a little more tightly when he saw the tears shining in their corners. 

“Do you still like your name?” 

“Yeah,” David said. “It suits me.” 

“Do you still want to be called my husband?”   
“Husband and partner are both fine.” David still looked like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

“Okay. Listen to me.” Patrick’s voice was gentle, like he’d use talking to a lost cat or a hurt bird. “You’re my husband. My partner. You’re the first person who I ever felt  _ right  _ kissing. I didn’t even know I was capable of love until I met you,” he admitted. “I thought there was something wrong with me. Sometimes I still worry there is. But when I’m around you, I feel so right. I feel like it’s the way things are supposed to be.” He laughed and shook his head. “That’s why I  _ married _ you, David. I wouldn’t have married you if there was anything you could do to make me feel less right. And if there’s something that makes you feel more  _ you?”  _ He leaned in and kissed David on the forehead. “Then that’s the best thing ever.” 

“Stop, you’re gonna make me cry,” David said, taking one of her hands away to wipe her eyes in broad, dramatic strokes. They were red and wet and Patrick wanted to kiss them at the corners, so he did. 

“Thank you,” David whispered.

“Can I stand up and hug you?” Patrick asked. 

“Oh my God, please. Get over here.” 

David clung to Patrick tightly, head nestled against his stomach, and Patrick felt somehow both protective and protected. 

“We should probably finish our brunch,” he pointed out after David had been holding him for about a minute.   
“I know. Just...just one more minute,” David said. “God, I can’t believe you love me so much.” 

“Me either, some days,” joked Patrick, and his partner socked him in the back. 

“But I do,” he added softly. “So much.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Discord: wrath month#2270  
> Twitter: coeurire   
> Tumblr: mothbutterfly   
> Thanks for reading!! Comments good or bad are always appreciated :)


End file.
